Hollow Hole Tag
by CrashCourse777
Summary: Ever wonder why so many Arrancars cover their hollow holes? On an average, boring day in Las Noches, Orihime convinces Ulquiorra to tell her the story behind the ill exposed Arrancars, and it's one none of the Espada will soon forget
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! This is my very first crack at writing an actual story and it took me like an hour to actually work up the guts and press the little submit button, but I finally did it! *phew* **

**This story idea came to me a few days ago and I thought it'd be a nice one to start to writing on FF, I hope everyone likes it!**

**BTW, sorry if any of the sentences are a little long, run-ons are my enemies, but I think I fixed them all**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach.

"Hey, Ulquiorra? Can I ask you a question?"

"What is it."

Orihime fidgeted. She had been trapped in her colorless cell for so long now that she had long forgotten the exact amount of time of her stay. The only human being-well, _being_-she ever got to see on a regular basis was Ulquiorra, and he only ever came to deliver her meals or to send her on another mental trip using only his words.

_Ugh, sometimes, when he's delivering one of his little verbal taunts, I just want to slap him..._

"Woman, I'm losing my patience, either stop chewing on your bottom lip and ask your question or I will be taking my leave." Ulquiorra had turned to face her with one of his patented stoic glares. Though Orihime could have sworn she could detect a hint of annoyance on his face.

"Ummm, I was just wondering, why do so many of the Arrancars here cover up their hollow holes?"

Ulquiorra only stared at her with an almost undetectable quirk of an eyebrow. Almost. Orihime fidgeted some more.

"W-well, I was just thinking, since it's really boring here in this little dark cell, and I have nothing else to do _but_ think, and anyways, so one day the thought just popped into my head and I thought 'why do so many arrancar cover up their holes?' oh wow that just sounded weird didn't it? I-I mean, I've only seen a few arrancar, besides you, and I noticed that Harribel, Nnoitra, AND you like to cover up your hollow hole, and also some of the other arrancars around here! Though I don't know any of their names...but I've seem Yammi and Grimmjow with their hollow holes exposed so it can't just be bad location can it? I mean, I would think that with all the arrogant attitudes I've seen on so many people around here that I just thought a lot more would be- I don't know-_proud_ or something to show off their hollow holes. A-and so then I thought 'hey! Maybe Ulquiorra knows why!' so, do you?"

Orihime's face was red as she rambled. Ulquiorra's eyebrow lowered a millimeter to it's original designation on his forever emotionless expression.

"The reason does not matter, woman, I'll return in the morning to bring you your meal."

He turned to make his leave when the auburn haired girl spoke again.

"So, your saying there is a reason why so many arrancars choose to cover up their hollow holes?" Orihime stood and walked towards Ulquiorra until she was only a few steps away. Her big gray eyes shone with curiosity.

What happened next, boiled down to a staring contest.

Ulquiorra glaring impassively into Orihime's eyes, willing her to back down, and Orihime's eyes unwavering, determined to get this one little bit of information. Her boredom had sent her to the brink. She had already had to resort to scratching little drawings in a corner of her cell, making up a story to go along with her little drawings, and pretending said little drawings were a critically acclaimed manga series, and she was an award winning mangaka. Currently, her alter ego was under a lot of pressure from her editor to get the next chapter of her brilliant manga out, while huge hordes of her fans were a constant outside her doorstep, cheering her on through the walls as she put the last finishing touches on her inspiring stick figures with her tiny scratching rock she found under the big white couch...

Orihime was afraid she would actually start talking to herself and she couldn't have that, that was like the universal sign of insanity. Which was why she refused to back down. She contintued to stare up into her captor's eyes, silently demanding to be told the story behind her inane question.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Ulquiorra unwittingly shifted his eyes away from her intense orbs. Orihime squealed with delight and leaped onto the couch in the middle of the room with an excited grin, looking expectantly back at Ulquiorra.

He sighed in defeat, and by sighed, I mean he rolled his eyes and slowly made his way to the couch. _Victory, thy name is Hime..._

Of course, he wouldn't even consider the notion of actually sitting next to the girl, so he stood in front of the slightly bouncing Orihime with his hands in his pockets and a resigned look on his face that only Orihime was able to notice. She giggled.

Ulquiorra hesitated a bit, and began to speak,"Before, when I had just been recruited as an Espada, Noitora and Grimmjow invented this game..."

** Review Please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, first off, I just want to say thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, or story alerted this fic, I honestly didn't think I would get much of a response, so thanks to everyone! Since this is my first fic, I felt like I was going to throw up a butterfly with all my nerves, but because of all of the wonderful reviews for the last chapter, thankfully that didn't happen =] So thanks again everyone!**

**And sorry about the wait on this chapter, I was busy catching up on Bleach so I can get a better sense of the characters when writing, so I was pretty much cooped up in my room reading about a hundred chapters of Bleach. **

**Well, anyways, I already have a basic idea of the chapters of this story, and I've decided to make this fic only a few chapters long, probably only about 4-5 chapters. I thought about making it longer, but I don't want to risk dragging it out and being all repetitive or something. **

**Okay! I bet you're all tired of me talking, so on with the show!**

**I actually posted this chapter a few nights ago, but I found out, to my surprise, that apparently fanfiction doesn't like me using original page breakers. When I posted it the things dividing the scenes disappeared making the chapter a little confusing so, when you see Orihime that means that the story went back to the present time. I'm sure ya'll can figure it out until I find a way to make a page breaker that won't vanish upon publishing. So anyways, yeah, enjoy the newly posted, less confusing chapter 2!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach

"Well, my dear Espada, I'm sure you all will get along with our newest member," Aizen said at the head of his throne with a chorus us 'yes, Aizen-sama' echoing through the room.

He smiled what looked to be a deceptively pleasant smile to some, and what others would say is just downright creepy. "Good, you may all take your leave, and remember to give a warm welcome to Ulquiorra." The Espada gave slight nods in their leader's direction but all were focused on the new guy standing next to him.

Every warrior knew not to judge someone by their appearance, but that didn't stop Grimmjow from making rude comments about the new Cuatro Espada when they were as far away from Aizen's earshot as possible.

"Keh, that new guy doesn't look so tough, I bet I could smash his little bone helmet with just my finger!" He said to the closest being next to him, which just happened to be Nnoitra.

The fifth Espada smiled quite creepily and agreed with the blue haired Arrancar.

"You're right, for once, I can't wait to test him out and see if I can't lop off an arm or two," Nnoitra's smile turned maniacal as him and Grimmjow fantasized about bloody carnage and world power.

Grimmjow's overly detailed imagination was cut off when he had a sudden thought. A thought so unthinkable, it was a shock to all, including himself if he had the thought to think about it, that he had even thought it up in the first place.

He quickly put a hand on Nnoitra's shoulder just as the Fifth was about to turn a corner and go about his own business, still daydreaming about absolute power. Nniotra flinched as his hand reached for his massive sword...thing, ready to hack up whoever dared to touch him, when he stopped at the pure evil, conniving look on the lower Arrancar's face.

Grimmjow grinned like a Cheshire cat,"hey, what say you and I give the new Cuatro a little-_welcome_ _initiation?_"

This peeked Nnoitra's interest. He raised one eyebrow, intrigued. "Oh? What kind of initiation do you have in mind?"

The Sexta Espada grinned.

* * *

The dark hallways of Las Noches were eerily silent as Ulquiorra Schiffer walked through the long corridors with no destination in particular. He had been wandering aimlessly ever since the meeting with Aizen and his introduction to the rest of the Espada.

After some artificial pleasantries with his new absolute leader, he was told that he was allowed to pick a room of his choice, so long as it wasn't already occupied. The Espada's rooms were in a completely separate wing of Las Noches from the other Arrancar inhabiting it's confines, rooms that were much larger and more personalized than the rest.

To an outsider, it would look as if Ulquiorra was strolling along the halls of Las Noches with an air of indifferent superiority just because he could, and was too important to be doing anything else that was deemed trash.

But, in reality, Ulquiorra was lost.

He cursed mentally as he turned a corner only to lead to another dead end. Honestly, what kind of person made hallways that lead to _nowhere?_ It was absolutely frustrating.

Sure, he could just locate the reitsu of the other Arrancar and follow it out of the poorly thought out palace, although now he was beginning to think whoever built the place new exactly what they were doing just to mess with people, but whenever he followed the trail of spirit energy he would always wind up in a dead end, the concentration of reitsu just on the other side of the wall.

After the tenth dead end, he was considering just blowing a hole through the material and escaping that way.

Just as the Cuatro Espada was about to pull his clenched fist from his pocket and blasting his way out of there, he felt faint traces of reitsu and slowly angled his body towards the newcomers, silently thankful that no one had seen him lose his self-control over a wall.

He heard laughter coming from the shadows of the corridor, the sound echoing through the halls with a menacing ring to it.

"Looks like our reitsu isn't enough to escape the new guy's attention, even if we try an' hide it," a voice that would make any lower Arrancar cringe at the sound reverberated around the Cuatro Espada. It was soon followed by another voice which would've had the same cringing affect on any other Arrancar. "Guess we'd better give him a warm welcome like Aizen said, eh Nnoitra?"

Even though Ulquiorra couldn't see them due to the shadows, he could almost _feel_ a crazed grin on the second voice's face, the same goes with the first.

He was just able to make out the slight _swish _of the air around him before he was face to face with a blue haired Arrancar, who he recognized as an Espada from the meeting. The Espada held what would be a frightening grin to anyone else on his face.

In the less than a nano second it took for Ulquiorra to realize that there was another Arrancar about an inch away from his face, he felt a strange sensation right around the spot where his hollow hole was between the sides of his halfway unzipped jacket. The feeling wasn't painful, but it certainly wasn't good either. It was just _strange_.

His green eyes widened as he realized that the blue haired Espada had actually stuck his hand in his hollow hole.

In his peripheral vision he could see another Espada he recognized from the meeting laughing with his hands clutching his stomach.

Ulquiorra was paralyzed in place, too shocked to even react, his wide eyes quickly darted from the hand half submerged in what he considered a very personal area, at least to a hollow anyway, and back to the Espada who owned the hand still very much in his hollow hole.

In his defense, Ulquiorra had never even met someone stupid enough to come near him unless they had a death wish, or again, was just plain stupid. So to have someone actually get all up in his face and have their dirty hands technically in his body was a little surprising, not to mention extremely unsettling.

The blue haired Espada's voice finally caught up with the Fourth's stunned-beyond-belief mind.

"Hole tag!"

And just as unexpectedly as the two Espada had arrived, they left, leaving a still wide eyed Ulquiorra wondering what the hell just happened.

He didn't move from his spot in the dark hallway for a good ten minutes, his mind still processing what had just occurred, until finally his pale hand reached up to his hollow hole, as if checking to make sure it was still there, and he cringed imperceptibly.

He had never felt so..._violated_ in his entire existence.

In the time spand of what could only have been less than five seconds, he had let himself be cornered by two Arrancar, two lower-ranking Arrancar judging by their amount of spirit energy, and had actually given one of them the opportunity to stick their grubby hand in his hollow hole.

His mind could hardly comprehend it.

He stood there wondering for the life of him how a lower ranking Espada had actually sonidoed their way into his personal space and was able to touched him _there_.

It was unthinkable. Inconceivable. In fact, this entire scenario was completely and absolutely insa-

* * *

"You know, this sounds a lot like what my friend did to me in school before."

Ulquiorra glared at Orihime, who didn't seem to be taking the hint and was instead already lost in her own little reminiscent rant.

"Well, back in the human world where I went to school, you know, before you kidnapped me and everything, my friend Chizuru used to come up from behind me and grab my chest and yell 'boob tag!', and she did that to almost every girl near her until Tatsuki-chan walked in and kicked her in the face! Which was weird, since her class was on the other side of the building, but it wasn't very nice of her. I thought Chizuru-chan was funny, and then Tatsuki-chan started yelling at her about how she was a sexual deviant or something and was about the kick her in the face again but luckily I stopped her before she could give Chizuru-chan a hemorrhage! And then the bell rang which meant it was lunch time and I pulled out my super-amazing-delicious red bean paste sandwich with pickles and then everyone looked at me funny and then we-"

"Woman, cease your senseless prattling. Do you want to hear the story or not?"

Orihime blushed as she stopped rambling and meekly nodded for Ulquiorra to continue.

Ulquiorra held his gaze on her to make sure that she wouldn't burst into another bout of verbal diarrhea.

When he saw no sign of this happening, he shifted his weight to his other leg and continued where he had left off before he was so rudely interrupted.

* * *

When Ulquiorra was finally able blink and fully analyze the situation, he realized just how ridiculous it all was. If Aizen-sama ever caught wind of this, he would surely rip off the number four tattooed to Ulquiorra's chest with his own bare hands.

Ulquiorra shut his eyes and shuddered lightly.

No, Aizen-sama could never hear about this. No matter what.

Ulquiorra slowly began to move one foot in front of the other and listlessly walked down the corridor, no longer caring where he went.

His whole body was tense as pure, unadulterated wrath began to seep into his veins.

Almost unconsciouslyy, his hand creeped up to zip the front of his jacket all the way to his throat, as if the mere fabric of the material would protect his hollow hole from any further...well, harm doesn't seem like the right word-protect him from any further _shame._

Yeah, that was it, because if anyone ever found out about what had transpired in that dark hallway, his life as an Espada would surely come to an end before it even had a chance to begin.

Ulquiorra's hand slid down his jacket from his throat to rest lightly over his hollow hole, he could still feel where _his_ slimy hand had invaded him, before placing both in the pocket of his hakama. His eyes hardened as he made his way through the labyrinth of Las Noches.

It was a strange vow to make, one that if anyone else had heard they would surely either laugh at him in his face, or look at him like he was crazy, or perhaps assume that he had actually had one too many and was a one of those talkative drunks he had heard about that rambled on about nothing.

Well, he never did much care for what other people thought of him, but on that night, Ulquiorra Schiffer vowed never to let anyone stick their filthy, disgusting appendage in his hollow hole ever again.

Never again.

**Okay, and that's the end of chapter two! **

**And Orihime's little rant up there's pretty much how I got my inspiration for this story. A friend of mine decided to play 'boob tag' and thus began what I like to call the Week of Terror. So pretty much she and a couple of other people started like tapping every girl's chests while yelling 'boob tag!' and disturbing the crap out of everyone else. It was horrible and incredible unsettling, if any of you've ever been on the tagged end of the game, you should know the feeling. For about a week, everyone kept covering their chests with their binders or books and nobody dared to lift their arms for anthing. **

**Eventually, things got out of hand and everyone had a bit of a trust challenge thing where we all lifted our arms above our heads for twenty seconds without anyone getting boob tagged, and so the Week of Terror finally came to an end. **

**So, yeah, that's the story of how Hollow Hole Tag found its way into my document files and availabe to a computer near you!**

**Yeah, I'm a bit rant-y today, I know.**

**Anyways...**

**Review Please! They keep make me smile =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A big thank you goes out again to everyone that took the time to review! I love knowing that people actually like my story =) **

**Ummm, wow, I had this long thing I was going to say but I forgot what it was...**

**No wait, I remember now, I wrote a new story! It's another humor fic called If I Were A Pokemon, and don't worry Ulquihime fans! I could never write a Bleach fic without throwing a few UlquiorraxOrihime moments in the mix ;) So yeah, there's that if anyone's interested**

**So, without further ado, enjoy chapter 3!  
**

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**  
**

As it turns out, Ulquiorra didn't have to worry too much about Aizen finding out about the...incident.

The Cuatro Espada's footsteps sounded through the passage as his eyes ran over the scene in front of him. All around, low ranking Arrancar were strewn across the floor, their traumatized whimpers and mutterings filling the air.

A week had passed since The Incident and apparently Grimmjow and Nnoitra had gotten quite a high from making Ulquiorra the first lucky person to witness their little initiation up close and personal. Ever since The Incident, the two Espada had made a game out of it, and had been reeking havoc upon the vast majority of hollow residents, in some cases, reducing their poor victims to tears.

Ulquiorra stopped in front of a Arrancar who actually seemed capable of forming a coherent sentence and not just useless, whispered babbling. The Arrancar was leaning against the remains of a collapsed pillar with his arms wrapped around his knees holding them to his chest, no doubt covering his hollow hole. His eyes were glazed over and staring straight ahead, though not taking anything in.

"You there, Numeros, what has happened here?"

The Arrancar jumped slightly and turned to stare up at Ulquiorra with still glazed eyes. He looked as if he had just seen the devil himself, or in this case, devils.

When he was finally able to process the pale Espada's question he shuddered and buried his face in his arms.

"Th-they came out of no where. We were all j-just coming back from the training room w-w-when they-w-when they...,"His sentences came out stuttered and muffled by his arms. His frame was completely shaking by the end of his unfinished sentence. He began to cry.

Ulquiorra frowned.

He considered kicking the weeping hollow to get him to continue but decided against it, if only to avoid getting tears on his good sandals.

Ulquiorra didn't say anything more and continued on his way, passing various Arrancar, and even the occasional Espada, who had obviously just encountered Grimmjow and Nnoitra in the recent past. A few of the Arrancar were strangely in nothing but their white undergarments and the masks they were 'born' in, rocking back and forth but apparently too troubled to care about their state of undress. Ulquiorra's subtle frown deepened.

Everyone knew the only reason those two idiots were able to get away with all this was because Aizen would rather kill the first person to complain to him than dispatch his precious Espada. After the mysterious freak-sand-accident that took the former Fourth Espada's life, Aizen would be most displeased and peeved off if he had to go and find another replacement.

Ulquiorra doubted any of the grunt hollows knew just how difficult it was to find good Vasto Lordes these days.

And to top things off, Aizen was busy playing captain in Soul Society and whenever he was able to make time to come to his palace in Hueco Mundo, he was always so occupied with his plans of world domination that he never had time to listen to his army's petty complaints and woes. Even if one of his Espada was the one to make the complaint, the most he would do is give the Espada a mini-lecture in that fake pleasant voice of his and use his stifling, voo-doo reitsu to oppress them into grudging silence.

It was only for those reasons that Grimmjow and Nnoitra were free to play their sick game.

Though they were smart enough to stay away from the higher ranking Espada, with the exception of Ulquiorra, everyone else was fair game to them.

In fact, Ulquiorra wouldn't be surprised if the two of them had even made a contest out of all of it, whoever tags the most holes wins.

Ulquiorra was just passing Szayel's room when he heard a loud explosion from behind the door that rattled the walls around it. Smoke began seeping through the cracks of the white door and muttered curses could be heard on the other side. All of a sudden, the door slammed open revealing a disheveled but smug looking Szayel holding what looked to be a glowing orb in one hand.

"Oh, Ulquiorra! What a surprise to see you here."

Ulquiorra didn't respond and was about to turn and walk away from the mad scientist when he heard the Octava Espada yell,"Wait!"

He stopped and turned his head to the side to show that he was listening.

"Aren't you wondering what I have in my hand?" Szayel held out the still glowing orb for Ulquiorra to see.

"No."

Even though he had replied in the negative the pink haired Espada went right on explaining it anyway.

"Well, I couldn't help but notice the little_ problem _some of the other residents have been having regarding their hollow holes, so I have taken the liberty of developing a device that will guard and protect against any intrusion from a foreign entity or obtrusion. Observe!"

Szayel placed both his hands on the glowing sphere, one on top and one on the bottom, and concentrated his spirit energy into the orb. A flash of light appeared and when the brightness dimmed Szayel appeared to be in some kind of giant clear bubble.

"Haha! See? Isn't this genius! With this, nothing, not even Grimmjow or Nnoitra, will be able to penetrate these walls!"

Szayel laughed triumphantly, the sound slightly muffled from inside the huge sphere, but was interrupted by Ulquiorra's pessimistic remark.

"If this device is able to defend against two Espada, then why haven't you shown it to Aizen-sama to be used against enemy attacks."

Even though he had phrased it like a question, Ulquiorra had made it come off as a statement. Szayel smirked and used one finger to push his glasses up.

"Well, it's quite a simple explanation really. You see, if I were to show Aizen-sama this remarkable creation of mine then everyone would know about it and the enemy might wise up and try to steal my ingenious invention."

Ulquiorra stared him with a blank face and waited. Szayel started to fidget.

"Well...this is a very sensitive device! The amount of spirit energy the user possesses determines the level of durability and power of the shield, so obviously with the amount of reitsu the lower class of Arrancar possess this wouldn't be very affective for them to use."

Ulquiorra wasn't impressed. "How would a device like that be of any use against Espada of Grimmjow and Nnoitra's level if you're the one using it, _Octava_."

Szayel was shocked, as if the notion had never even occurred to him, and countered back in a superior tone. "I would have thought that someone like you, Ulquiorra, would have been intelligent enough to realize the ingenuity of my invention, but obviously I was wrong. None of you understand my level of genius!" And with that, he walked pass Ulquiorra in his giant bubble with his head held high.

Right after he turned a corner a nervous laugh was heard. "Oh, Grimmjow and Nnoitra, what a surprise to see you two here."

"Hey, what do you got there Octava? Some sort of bubble?"

"Actually Nnoitra, this is an extremely high tech shielding device that not even you will be able to pene-" A loud _pop _was heard from around the corner followed by what sounded like a million pieces of glass shattering to the floor.

Szayel eeped. Two dark chuckles resounded through the hall.

Just as Ulquiorra was turning on his heel and about to walk in the other direction he wondered briefly if Szayel even had a hollow hole.

A loud and slightly girlish shriek was heard from around the corner. Hm, apparently they had found it.

* * *

"Dat foundz wike a weisyuwaku."

"Swallow before you talk, woman."

Orihime quickly swallowed her mouthful of rocky road ice cream and repeated her sentence. "That sounds like a reisyukaku."

Ulquiorra decided to humor her and gave a minuscule tilted of his head in that speculative way humans do, the irony lost to all but him. Orihime explained herself from her spot on the couch in between spoonfuls of cold, sugary goodness.

"Back when I first entered the Soul Society my friends and I had help getting into the Seireitei by some really nice, loud people and in order to get into Seireitei we had to use these things called a reisyukaku and create a cannonball to surround us made out of our spirit energy and then we were blasted from a giant cannon and finally we made it into the Seireitei relatively safely and mostly unharmed!"

Ulquiorra waited for her to continue but she was actually preoccupied with her frozen desert that she didn't show any signs of going on, for once. Sometime during the story, Orihime had interrupted him and quickly ran down to the kitchen area to whip herself up a tasty treat and was back with a spoon in her mouth before Ulquiorra could get antsy and leave without finishing the story. Orihime had long before complained politely to Aizen that the food here was "inedible." So, Aizen agreed to have food of her choice brought from the human world and gave her free reign of the newly installed kitchen, since most of the other hollow residents had no use for one. Once others began to curiously poke their heads into the kitchen to see what the human was up to, they all had the sudden, mysterious need to vomit when they saw what she was putting together in her big, stainless steel, Emeril Lagasse pot and pan set that had been ordered straight off of a human tv infomercial. Most of the Arrancar knew that they hadn't been human in a very, very long time but they still had a sense that the ingredients the woman was combining normally aren't supposed to go together. In retaliation for calling their food "inedible", the hollows countered by calling her unique culinary palate an "abomination."

Ulquiorra winced slightly as she ate another spoonful of her Rocky-Road-Jelly-Pickles-Rice-Banana-Red-Bean-Paste Ice Cream Supreme. He was fairly certain she had just thrown on whatever was in the fridge to get back as quickly as possible. Judging by the contents of her tall "As Seen On Iron Chief" refrigerator, he guessed she hadn't even put a dent in the amount of food crammed behind those metallic grey side-by-side doors.

Orihime waved her hand with the bowl in the other. "You were saying?"

Ulquiorra had actually been lost in thought and blinked at the sound of her voice. Good thing she picked a decent spot in the story to interrupt...

* * *

As the sounds of Szayel's high-pitched screams faded in the distance, Ulquiorra mindlessly tuned out any noise and continued down the silent hallways.

Let the record show that Ulquiorra was not running away from those two hole-sticking idiots. No, he was simply taking a walk to get away from the all the noise because he likes his peace and quiet. Ulquiorra was actually a pretty tranquil guy when no one was pestering him. His hands in his pockets, Ulquiorra languidly rounded a corner, still contently enjoying the peace, quiet, and si-

A dead end. _Crap._

Laughter echoed off the still walls as Ulquiorra slowly turned to face the two grinning Espada.

"Well well, if it isn't the new guy!"

Ulquiorra stayed his ground as they approached him.

"You know, you really should stop getting lost so easily around here." Nnoitra's tall shadow covered Ulquiorra's frame in the dimly lit corridor, a sick sense of deja vu settled in the Cuatro Espada's stomach but he kept a cool face in front of the tormentors of Las Noches. His fists clenched unseen in his pockets.

Without warning, though Ulquiorra had expected as much, Nnoitra's hand struck out aiming just below his covered throat. Ulquiorra quickly dodged his oncoming hand and lithely pulled his closed fist from his pocket. _Predictable._

Just when he was about to land a square punch on Nnoitra's grinning face, the Fifth Espada sonidoed out of the way, leaving Ulquiorra with nothing but air.

He was about to turn in the direction Nnoitra was now in when he heard the distinct sound of fabric tearing. _Riiiiiiip! _

That sick sense of deja vu returned as Ulquiorra gazed down at the hand an inch away from his body, but this time the arm was coming from inside his hollow hole. That strange feeling of having something technically in him, and this time through him, coursed up and down his spine. (keep the bad thoughts at bay, people)

Maniacal laughter filled the air as Grimmjow's arm receded from Ulquiorra's back.

"Hole tagged again, new guy!"

Grimmjow and Nnoitra disappeared, their laughter still echoing off the walls, leaving Ulquiorra absolutely _seething_.

It wasn't just the fact that he had let those two immature boneheads stick their filthy hands in his hollow hole again, oh no, this time was different. Ulquiorra used his hand to feel around the edges of the tear in his jacket. His favorite jacket.

Sure, he had about a dozen just like the one that had just been so thoughtlessly torn through, but he felt a sort of odd penchant for this particular white jacket.

And those _idiots_ had ripped it.

He pocketed his closed fist, his fingers clenched together so tightly the knuckles turned completely white.

Enough was enough.

It's time Grimmjow and Nnoitra finally got a taste of their own medicine.

**Ooo, Ulquiorra's mad now. I thought about making this chapter longer and getting to the big revenge scene here but then I thought nah, gotta keep ya'll hooked some how ;) I know, I'm evil**

**Ya know, I kinda feel like I described the scene where Grimmjow sticks his arm in Ulquiorra's hollow hole again in a bit of an...interesting...sort of way...or am I the only one who's getting that vibe? I don't know, it's just whenever I reread that part I get weird thoughts, it's not that big a deal but still...weird...**

**Review!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, everyone! It's been almost two months since I last updated but I finally managed to type up this next and final chapter**, **it's been a fun ride and I'd like to thank everyone again for taking the time to review and/or favorite this story, they make me smile every time I see them =)**

**Not much to rant about today so I'll just let you all get right on reading, enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I still don't own Bleach**  
**

One by one, Arrancar dropped in shuddering masses to the floor as laughter echoed off the walls of Las Noches. Nnoitra watched with a satisfied smile as dozens of petrified hollows tried to be as nondescript as possible and crawl away to freedom without notice. Of course he saw everyone of them but he let them be, too excited to see the look on Grimmjow's face when he told him how many Arrancar he had tagged, which was well into the thousands. You gotta love sonido.

Nnoitra idled leisurely through Las Noches, looking for more Arrancar to mentally and emotionally scar for life, a task that was getting more and more difficult as the residents of Hueco Mundo began to avoid him and Grimmjow at all costs. Even a few of the Espada tried to stay away from the two, though none of them would ever admit it. Nnoitra grinned as he remembered Szayel's high pitched screams that could be heard all through out the building, that was a fun day.

The Fifth Espada's footsteps resonated off the hallway walls as he continued down his path, all was still except his tall frame gliding through the corridor. The place was so silent he could actually hear himself think. Nowadays, it was not unlikely for Nnoitra to have to literally hunt down his victims at the rate everyone was avoiding him, but this was just creepy, even for hollow standards. Everything was quiet.

Too quiet.

Nnoitra's gait was slow and steady, listening to the sound of his footsteps. _Tap tap _went his shoes making contact with the stone floor. Suddenly, Nnoitra stopped mid-stride and perked his ears.

Silence.

He hesitated for a moment and continued walking but stopped again just as suddenly as before when he thought he heard a faint sound. Nnoitra quickly spun around with one hand on his sword ready to fight only to come face to face with...nothing.

He furrowed his brow and focused, trying to trace a hint of spirit energy in the seemingly empty corridor, but he could find none. He scratched his eye-patch in confusion. He could have sworn he heard something...oh well. Nnoitra turned once again to continue on his way when he stopped in his tracks for what seemed like the fifth time today, but this time for real. He squinted his already slitted eyes a bit and they quickly widened when he noticed a ghostly white figure lurking in the shadows. In a flash, the figure launched at Nnoitra at a speed even faster than the average sonido, an incredible amount of spiritual pressure flooded the hall once devoid of any reiatsu but Nnoitra's. Any normal, sane person would've been freaking out at this moment and might even soil themselves a bit, but not the Fifth Espada. He quickly reached for his sword and laughed.

"Well well, looks like I didn't have to look far for a target after all!" Nnoitra's mad grin expanded as he fully pulled out his sword and was about to strike when a flash of green just barely grazed his cheek. He paused in confusion when he heard the clang of metal meeting concrete, a loud _boom _sounded some few feet behind him, and the sticky feeling of blood dripping down his face. His eyes darted to the floor to see the top half of his sword laying in a heap on the ground, the side that was once attached to the other half of his sword a bit singed, and when he raised his eyes he was face to face with his pale opponent.

"Oh shi-"

An explosion. A scream.

Silence.

* * *

"What the hell's taking him so long?" Grimmjow tapped his foot impatiently with both arms crossed and a scowl firmly in place. He and Nnoitra had both agreed to meet to compare who had managed to tagged the most hollows for the day, but when Grimmjow arrived to the designated spot the Fifth Espada was no where to be found. Thirty minutes had passed and Grimmjow felt more than ready to punch Nnoitra in the face when he finally decided to show up. Grimmjow hated waiting. Usually he didn't wait for anyone but today he gritted his teeth and decided to wait a bit longer, only because he wanted to show off the number of tags he had gotten, eager to rub it in Nnoitra's face.

Pretty soon, Grimmjow'd had enough and was about to leave when he froze. Without moving a single muscle, he sharpened all of his senses, surveying his surroundings intently. Seconds ticked by without him moving at all, still as a statue, when, without warning, he bolted and sonido-ed out into the halls of Las Noches. A blur of white quickly followed the blue haired Arrancar and was on the pursuit.

A deafening crash sounded when Grimmjow quickly turned around and swung a kick at whatever was chasing him. The attacker easily blocked the kick with one hand but didn't release hold of his leg right away, instead choosing to sink its nails into Grimmjow's flesh and throw him at a nearby wall. Without missing a beat, Grimmjow easily pulled himself from the rubble, his temper at an all time high, and was about to charge again when he finally got a good look at his opponent's face.

"New guy? What the hell!" Grimmjow yelled at Ulquiorra's impassive face, his fists ready to beat the pale hollow into dust. Ulquiorra remained silent. He sonido-ed right up to Grimmjow and, still without uttering a single word, launched a fist at Grimmjow's surprised face.

The hallway walls collapsed on impact as Grimmjow's body was sent hurdling through them. The Sixth Espada didn't even have a chance to get up before Ulquiorra had him by the collar and threw him again,this time actually sending him through a wall, making him end up on the other side and into another corridor. Jeez, didn't this place have any rooms?

Ulquiorra stepped through the destroyed wall, but before he could come any closer Grimmjow was already barreling towards him and unleashed a barrage of his own. Punches and kicks loaded with spiritual energy were hurled at Ulquiorra who made quick work of blocking every one of them. Grimmjow clenched his jaw in frustration and swung one more power packed punch at Ulquiorra. The Fourth Espada still hadn't shown any ounce of expression this whole time and swiftly caught Grimmjow's fist with one hand and like before with his leg, he didn't release it.

Grimmjow struggled and cursed under Ulquiorra's green gaze, looking at him like he wasn't even worthy of this fight, like he was trash.

He let out an angry growl and was about to send a kick to Ulquiorra's stomach when he looked down and froze, his eyes widened. Only about a centimeter away from his hollow hole located at his abdomen was Ulquiorra's pale hand, turned with the palm facing up. One particular finger was pointed at the center of his hollow hole with the tip charged a green color. Here's a hint, it wasn't his index or thumb, and it sure as heck wasn't his little or ring finger.

A single bead of sweat dripped down Grimmjow's face and Ulquiorra finally spoke one, single word. "Tag."

Dozens of Arrancar raised their heads from various fetal positions at the sound of rather powerful sounding explosion, and craned their necks just in time to see a quickly fading green cero shooting through the sky.

* * *

Orihime gazed at Ulquiorra with a look of awe as he finished his story and was now leaning against the couch silently, awaiting her reaction.

"Wow, I knew the three of you don't like each other but I never would've guessed this was the reason behind it." Orihime sat curled up in her seat as she continued to stare at Ulquiorra, her lips parted slightly as she was still letting the whole story sink in. Who knew Ulquiorra was the vengeful type? The two had been in her room for well over an hour, Orihime completely fascinated with the story, Ulquiorra's deep voice leaving her totally captivated with the tale. That was definitely the most Ulquiorra had ever talked to her in one sitting ever, and probably the most he had ever talked to any one in his life. Orihime found that he was surprisingly chatty when he really got into something.

"Hn, we never did have similar views of things, Grimmjow especially." Ulquiorra straightened his back from its previous almost relaxed state against one arm of the couch, startling Orihime out of her reverie,"it's late now, go to sleep, woman."

Orihime furrowed her brows a bit wondering how he could possible know whether it was late or not in this world devoid of any real time, when a sudden yawn overtook her, but she quickly suppressed her tiredness when she saw Ulquiorra making his way to the door.

"Wait, can't you stay just a bit longer?"

Ulquiorra's hand was already on the door knob when he turned back to address her,"I've kept you up late enough as it is, I will see you in the morning." and with that, he silently stepped out and closed the door.

Orihime huffed,"jeez, he spent this entire time talking and then he just leaves like that?"

She stretched out on the couch, still stewing over her guard's social ineptitude, when her thoughts drifted back to the tale he had just told her. A smile, reminiscent of the ones she used to always wear back when she was in the human world, slowly light up her face in the darkness of her room. Dreamily, she pictured a more inexperienced Ulquiorra, eyes wide as his two supposed comrades debased him on his first day on the job, to mourning over the ruin of his favorite jacket, to silently taking his revenge while unwittingly delivering a kind of justice for the rest of the affected hollow residents. Finally, just as her eyes closed heavily to a sleep induced abyss, she thought of Ulquiorra when he was telling her all these events in his own words, she remember how his green eyes had a certain far away look at some parts and not just the expressionless mask of a machine spitting out words, and lastly, she remembered how his face had shown real emotion, even if it was so small most people wouldn't have noticed, but she did.

She remembered how his face, his voice, and just his body language in general had deviated from his usual uncaring persona, when he had leaned against the couch she was currently strewn across, and had even crossed his ankles a bit to get more comfortable. At that moment, he wasn't the cruel and callous Fourth Espada everyone thought him to be, and Orihime admits that even she had previously thought of him as such, but not any more. At that moment, he was just Ulquiorra.

Her eyes finally drifted shut as she carried that image of him with her into sleep, a soft smile playing gently on her lips.

* * *

The crescent moon still hung casually in the sky when Ulquiorra arrived at Orihime's door in what was deemed by him the morning, or at least enough time for the woman to have gotten a sufficient amount of rest. Unbeknown to him, Orihime had risen long ago and had been up thinking of ways to get her impassive warden to show a little more emotion. She was currently crouched a few feet from the door holding her breath as the door knob slowly turned. After hearing Ulquiorra's story she had finally come up with a brilliant idea that would definitely get a reaction out of her emotionless caretaker, well, that is if he didn't kill her for it first. Orihime giggled silently as the door swung open on its hinges and Ulquiorra took a step into the room.

She pounced.

**The End**

**Thanks again, everyone! Don't forget to please check out whatever I decide to write about next!**

**P.S. Did anyone out there get a chance to watch Scott Pilgrim Vs. The World over the weekend? Cuz I sure did, and it was awesome! XD  
**

**P.P.S. Just because it's over doesn't mean I don't love feedback**

***hint hint*  
**


End file.
